Moves and Abilities
Throughout the game various moves and abilities are used and learnt by various characters, below is a detailed explanation of how moves and abilities are catergorised. Moves There are two different types of offensive and defensive moves the player can use throughout the game. They are Skill and Energy. Equipping Moves and abilities are equipped for a character to use, there are limits on how many moves can be equipped at once, some abilities or items allow for more than the set number of moves or abilities to be equipped to a character. Skill Skill type moves require no light or dark energy to be used, they are moves simply based off the characters skill hence the name. The more experience a character has on the battle field the more skills he learns. A character with good skill can use a great number of skill type moves, it is handy to have a character who is versatile in using powerful skill moves to prevent you from depleting your character's of energy. Usage Only one offensive skill can be equipped to a character at any time, but depending on the character and his weapon he may be able to equip more than one. The defensive skill is the same for every character and it has a default action. Energy Energy type moves are moves that consume energy in order to be preformed, they are stronger than skill attacks but have setbacks, strengths and weaknesses. Energy attack moves are used through a Mythra so the Mythra has to know an energy type move before it can be used. When a Mythra uses an energy type move it drains his energy and the energy of the character, it is recommended to use Energy attacks sparingly. Usage Only 4 energy attacks can be equipped at once but again this depends on the character itself and the Mythra. Use energy attacks sparingly as they may be needed for stronger enemies and if you have no items to replenish energy you'll be stuck with basic skill attacks. Some which may not work against certain enemies. Defensive energy moves are much more effective than skill type ones, however they can be defeated by weaknesses. For example a fire shield would be extinguished by a water type move rendering the defense useless. Also when a Mythra uses an energy based defensive attack it takes recoil from damage caused, acting as a double edged sword. Abilities Burst Burst is a powerful technique that allows a character to unleash a devestating amount of power using light energy. During the course the character's speed, strength, defence and health are amplified. Burst does have drawbacks however as it heavily drains light energy from the user, it is a double edged sword and is mainly used as a last resort. Acheiving burst Burst is acheived when the player fills up a characters Tension gauge getting hit is the main way of filling up the Tension gauge but also status affects can raise the guage, it will also rise if a supporting character senses danger towards another character e.g. if one character is on low health on the feild the Tension guage for other characters will rise faster. During the burst stage the characters stats are amplified in battle, it is highly recommended to use at leat only one turn then to use the Liberation attack Liberation When the player is ready he can choose to use the Libreration attack. Each character has 4 Liberation attacks and they vary in speed power and strength. Liberation attacks do the most damage in battle but cannot be used repeatedly, once used the Tension gauge drops back to 0.